


Solved with a Kiss

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a potty mouth, Embarrassing doctor hehe, Going to the doctors, Injections, M/M, Needles, Student!Cas, Student!Dean, whatever you wanna call them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to get an injection and makes a fuss, but Cas helps solve the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solved with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene that happened in Arrow which I made a prompt from.

I don't want to go, I don't need to go, I've survived for the last ten years without it so why now.

Cas says it's 'just a tetnus booster', and that they have to renew it after ten years.

Bullshit.

"It's not gonna hurt Dean." Cas tells me, over and over again.

"It fucking will and I am not fucking going." I yell back. I shouldn't yell, it's not Cas' fault.

"I will drag you out of this house and in to my car."

"Cas, please." Now I'm begging, I'm such a child.

"If you come quietly, we'll take your car, if not we'll take my 'pimp-mobile' as you seem to have named it." Cas' car is a sight for sore eyes, some crappy gold thing. I wouldn't be seen dead in it.

"Fuck." I say quietly. This isn't a winning situation for me whatsoever.

"Your appointment is in twenty minutes, we need to leave now, and I promise you, Dean, I'll drag you kicking and screaming, no matter how much I love you."

"Fine." I step slowly towards the door of the student flat we have.

"That's it, to the door." He coos at me.

Fuck him. (Perhaps I will later.) "I'm not a dog." I scowl and walk past him, but he catches a kiss before I grab my keys and head downstairs to the impala, because we are so not going in Cas' car. I sit at the steering wheel and stare at it for a moment, working the courage to drive to the doctor's surgery.

"The car isn't going to drive itself Dean."

"I know, I know."

"I can drive if you want?" He asks.

No, I can do this. "It's fine." I say, though I'm far from it but I shift into gear and head off.

My heart is rattling erratically behind my ribs by the time we get there and Cas must've noticed cause his hand is on my arm and then when I don't look at him, he scoots across and places his hand over my heart. It's oddly comforting and I look to him finally and smile (or try to).

Cas exits the car first, leaving my chest feeling cold from where he had his hand, and I leave seconds later.

Cas has to sign me in, my hands are shaking so much, why would they do that, for fucks sake. We're three and a half minutes early for the appointed time but I know they'll be running late which isn't helping the queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Mr. D. Winchester? Room five." The voice over calls eventually. My stomach churns and I'm pretty sure I'd have thrown up everywhere has Cas not laid his hand over where my was gripping the life out of the chair.

"I'll come with you," Cas says. I don't want him to, I should be able to do this on my own.

"Please," I find myself saying and he takes my hand and pulls me gently to the room labelled five.

The nurse inside the room looks nice enough, she doesn't look like an evil mastermind who's gonna kill me, much. She motions for me to sit on the blue bed with a paper sheet covering it. I jump up, probably the least graceful thing in the universe with my nerves acting like they are.

Cas sits across from me, giving his best reassuring smile, though I'm not convinced it's working.

"Can you confirm your date of birth and address for me?" I tell her what she needs to know and she gets up to prepare the injection. I stare at her, watching her draw up the liquid.

"Dean?" It's Cas' voice and I look at him. "Don't look at it alright."

"Okay, so we've got a tetnus booster for you. Take off your jacket and roll up your sleeve please." I do as she said, pulling off my plaid shirt and being thankful that I had a short sleeve on underneath. "Relax your arm down by your side. If you tense it's going to hurt."

Relax!? How the fuck was I gonna relax now!? My arm tensed on reflex, and I looked at the needle in her hand.

Big mistake!

Then before I knew it Cas was in front of me and was kissing me hard on my lips and when he moved away seconds later he said, "See, wasn't that bad." In that short time I had relaxed enough for the nurse to inject me and be pressing a small piece of cotton wool over the tiny prick on my arm.

"I love you, thank you." Was all that came out my mouth.

All the previous anxiety left me and I felt exhausted and slightly stupid for making a big fuss when I didn't even feel it go in or out.

"Stop looking gooey eyed at each other and get out of here, I have other patients to see." The nurse told us, Cas grinned and I winked remembering what I had thought earlier. "And don't forget to use a condom." She told us as an after thought.

I don't think I've ever seen Cas blush so furiously, even though I bet I looked the same. That woman really knew what fucking buttons to push.

"Let's go home." I said quickly, jumping off the table. Cas grabbed my hand and led us back to my car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! If you did let me know with kudos and comments! :D ♥


End file.
